What On Earth Is Going On?
by Maresia Eterna
Summary: (Oneshot) "But Kai, haven't you noticed you're behaving just like Tyson? And let me say that's rather disturbing. I mean, I never thought you would actually knew how to eat like a pig! And lets not forget the belch!" KaiOC


**Disclaimer:** What do you think? All I own is the plot and the unknown characters.

»«»«»«

**WARNING:** OOCness ahead, but for a good reason! Please, don't be surprised by it! And don't forget; English is my **_second_** language. For it I beg your forgiveness because I know there are a lot of mistakes!

»«»«»«

**Summary: **_One-Shot_ "But Kai, haven't you noticed you're behaving just like Tyson? And let me say that's rather disturbing. I mean, I never thought you would actually know how to eat like a pig! And lets not forget the belch!" KaiOC

»«»«»«

**What On Earth Is Going On?**

Everything had been quiet until a certain someone appeared out of nowhere, and crashed right into him. The pain that burst from his forehead still hurt like hell, and with a grunt Kai Hiwatari opened his eyes, and stared right into a white ceiling. Without counting with the pain coming from his head, the coloured haired boy felt fine, and for the first time Kai had to admit Tyson did have a hard head.

"Oh, you're awake." a female voice said suddenly, and Kai looked to his side only to see an eighteen-year-old girl closing the door of the room. Her dark purple hair was falling below her shoulders in curls, although a bit bushy, and her acid-blue eyes immediately locked with his "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great!" Kai exclaimed cheerfully, and the girl looked at him with a puzzled expression, at same time the scarlet-red eyed boy blinked; that had sounded way too cheerful…

"Well, that's great to hear because Tyson is still out-cold." the purple haired girl commented long seconds later as she sat down on the mattress, and observed Kai's forehead "Well, it's still a bit red, but I guess by tomorrow it will be gone. Are you hungry? I can p-"

"Are you joking? I'm starving!" Kai interrupted, resting a hand against his stomach, and once again an uncomfortable silence fell inside the room "Hum…hehe, I hum…couldn't help it..."

"Well, err…I'll just go warn the others, and prepare some food ok?" the young woman asked, and Kai nodded before blinking when he felt the corners of his lips curling up into…a smile? What the heck was going on?

"Macha?" the coloured haired boy called-out right when the girl was about to leave, and slowly she looked over her shoulder "W…did something happen while…you know, after Tyson and I fell down the stairs?"

"Both of you fainted." Macha answered calmly, and Kai blinked at the words "Well, I just hope that everything is all right with you and Tyson. We didn't take you to the hospital because Hiiro said it was not needed."

"Oh." was all Kai muttered looking down, and the girl sent him a smile before walking out of the room, closing the door soundly behind her. "What on earth is going on?"

Slowly Kai took the covers off him, but when he was about to stand up, his feet entwined with the sheet and the young man promptly fell on the floor. With a growl and at same time he scratched the top of his head, Kai managed to get to his feet, and opened the door of the closet where a mirror was.

When he saw his reflection, Kai gazed up and down his body; he was dressed in his usual outfit minus the short-sleeved black jacket and his white scarf. Macha had been correct when she had pointed out that his forehead was still red, but without counting with the not-so-small dot, Kai was more than fine.

With a grunt Kai walked back to the bed, and sit down on it before rising his left knee so he could rest his elbow on it. He just could not understand what had happened…why was he acting so out of character?

"Kai?" Macha called-out when she appeared at the door, carrying a tray and the coloured haired boy immediately turned to her "I wasn't sure about what I should bring, so I asked for Hilary to put some hot chocolate while I made som-"

"Chocolate!" Kai shouted, jumping from the bed and run towards the purple haired girl, who pressed herself against the wall. With a huge grin on his face, Kai grabbed the cup that was on the left side of the tray, and immediately started drinking what was inside.

"Kai, that's hot!" Macha warned, but by the time the words died on her lips, the scarlet-red eyed boy stared at her with a wide smile on his face "Kai, are you sure you're all right? You seem…hum…different."

"I'm feeling great!" Kai exclaimed before taking the tray off the girl's hands, and retreat to the bed "In fact, I've never felt better in my entire life! Hmm…these toasts look great! Thanks!"

"Hey, how's our dear leader?" a joyful voice asked suddenly, and slowly Max stepped inside the room while Macha just continued to watch Kai stuffing his face "Whoa, what on earth is going on in here?"

"I was asking myself that same question." Macha muttered as the two continued to watch Kai eating everything was in front of him at lighting speed, but before they could move, the Russian blenched "And he did not just do that."

"I think he did." Max commented in a low voice, and Macha glanced at him before smiling nervously while Kai simply smiled at them as he ate a third toast "Hum…since when does Kai smile? Wait; since when does Kai _know_ how to smile?"

"Do you think something affected him when he fell?" Macha asked back, her acid-blue eyes locked with Kai's form, and Max shrugged "Do you think we should call Hiiro? I mean if Tyson was awake we could see if he was affected too, but since he isn't…"

"I think everyone is just going to wonder about what on earth is going on, but we can try." Max mumbled, but he went silent when Kai stood up, and walked towards Macha before handing her the tray.

"Thanks Macha, it was great!" Kai exclaimed, but all the purple haired girl did was grab the tray, smiling nervously "Sorry for the trouble though, I was just wondering about what we should do next."

"Hum…you said we were supposed to go train to the beach." Max commented suddenly, and Kai turned to him with his scarlet-red eyes actually twinkling with annoyance "You said we shouldn't become lazy, but since Tyson got late we didn't go in the morning."

"What? Go jog? Are you crazy?" Kai asked, looking shocked, and both Macha and Max shared a confused look "No way man, lets take a rest for a change. I mean, we all deserve to relax from time-to-time, and if Tyson is not up yet I will not give him an excuse to skip training."

"Kai, are you sure you're all right?" Max asked as Macha gave him the tray, before pressing her hand against the Russian boy's forehead "You're acting a bit strangely, even for yourself."

"Yeah, I've noticed it too, thank you." Kai replied back, making both Max and Macha share another confused look, and with a shrug the young woman lowered her hand.

"He doesn't have a fever, and without counting with his behaviour, he looks fine." the purple haired girl "But of course I am no doctor, so I really don't know if we should sent him to the hospital or not."

"I am not going to the hospital." Kai growled, crossing his arms and walking towards the bed "I have better things to do then going to the hospital. Take Tyson, he is the one who's lacking a brain."

"Ya know, right now I don't even know to whom I'm talk to." Max mumbled so that only Macha could hear him, and with sigh the girl took the tray off his hands. Without saying a word, the purple haired girl left the room, leaving a dumfounded Max and a brooding Kai behind.

"Hum…you know Kai, I still think we should take you to the hospital." the blond spoke after a very uncomfortable silence, and what happened next made him jump ten feet on the air in surprise.

"NO! NO NEEDLES!" Kai shouted, now with his feet resting on the mattress so he could hug his legs "Those things are evil, you know? There is no way you're making me go to the hospital!"

"But Kai, haven't you noticed you're behaving just like Tyson?" Max asked before laughing nervously "And let me say that's rather disturbing. I mean, I never thought you would actually know how to eat like a pig! And lets not forget the belch!"

"Hn, you keep saying you would like to see me more at easy, and now that's actually happening, you want me to go back to my old self?" Kai asked now in a cold voice, and Max sweadropped.

However, before the sapphire-blue eyed boy had time to think of something to say, the door of the room was opened again. This time it was a tall man, with light blue hair pulled into a low ponytail, and reddish eyes who walked inside, his left hand on his jeans' pocket.

"Macha has just informed me that something wrong is going on…" the man commented as he glanced from Max to Kai "What's happening in here?"

"Believe it or not, Kai is behaving just like your brother." Max stated with a small shake of his head "Hiiro, I'm really beginning to like the idea of taking Kai to the hospital. I mean, next thing we know, Tyson is being an anti-social!"

"Hum…I wonder if the slam has anything to do with this." the man commented as he walked towards Kai, who was now with his left knee raised an his arm propped on it "Kai, do you feel strange?"

"If you don't count with the fact I have been behaving like that brother of yours, I am fine." the coloured haired boy snarled, and Hiiro raised an eyebrow before glancing at Max, who chuckled.

"I forgot to mention he has mood-swings." the boy muttered, but when Hiiro was about to say something the door of the room was opened again, and Macha walked inside. Close behind her came a boy with long black hair, and piercing golden eyes, and behind him came a girl with short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"So, what are you people giving in here?" the black haired boy asked, "I mean, are there any cookies or free sugar because if there aren't you really need to explain to us what this commotion is about."

"Hum…it's Kai." Max mumbled with a small sigh "Tell me Rei, what would you do if our anti-social, outcast, rebellious leader suddenly became…Tyson's double?"

"Very funny Max, but tell me what on earth is going on for you not to leave this room." Rei replied with a sarcastic laugh before noticing Kai was watching him with an eyebrow raised "So Kai, how are you feeling?"

"Fantastic!" the coloured haired boy exclaimed, and everyone looked surprised – including Kai himself – when a smile graced his face "But my face is starting to hurt, because I can't stop smiling. And this is annoying."

"Hum…what's going on?" the brunette asked in confusion as she watched Macha walked towards Kai, and sit beside him, her eyes hiding the surprise of seeing him smile.

"It appears that the hit did more then we thought." Hiiro commented suddenly, his index finger touching his chin "I think that Kai is now having…well, it appears that he has now Tyson's personality, and something tells me that if Tyson was awake, he would be acting like Kai."

"So, should we wake Tyson up?" the brown-eyed girl asked tentatively, and the tall man turned to her "I mean, if he is suffering hum…with Kai's personality, his stomach is not going to be his alarm-clock."

"I don't think so Hilary, I mean it's already disturbing to see Kai behaving like Tyson; I don't think we need to see my brother acting as if he's Kai." Hiiro answered calmly.

"What do you mean 'suffering'?" Kai asked suddenly, a hint of indignation on his voice, but it was then that he noticed Rei and Max sharing a look "And what are you two preparing?"

"Kai, if you are indeed suffering with…Tyson's personality," Max started slowly, and Kai raised both his eyebrows as the blond walked towards him "tell us; what do you think of the Bladebreakers."

"Hn, you wish." Kai growled, and Rei blinked before turning to Hiiro, confusion all over his face while Hilary raised an eyebrow.

"I thought he was supposed to behave like Tyson." the golden-eyed boy commented, and Kai grunted before looking away with his arms pressed against his chest.

"Mood-swings." both Hiiro and Max said at same time, but it was then that Hilary smiled evilly. Without saying a word, the brunette walked towards Kai and Macha, and looked at the two before settling her attention on Kai.

"So Kai! Want to tell us what you think of Macha and why you haven't asked her out yet?" Hilary asked, surprising everyone including the purple haired girl who dropped her mouth in surprise. As for Kai, he simply slipped off the mattress in surprise.

"Kai, are you all right?" Macha asked after snapping from her thoughts, and the coloured haired boy laughed nervously before scratching the back of his neck. After getting up, Macha extended a hand towards him, which Kai gladly accepted.

"So Kai, we're all waiting for a reply." Hilary reminded the boy, who laughed nervously again when his scarlet-red eyes noticed the blush on Macha's cheeks "I mean, it is so obvious that you two like each other, so why don't you try to take profit of this…new personality of yours, and go have some fun."

"Hn, why don't you take care of your own problems with Granger?" Kai growled, and the brunette smiled before shaking her head, her hands resting on her hips "Take care of your own life."

"You forget I'm an expert in mood-swings, so you are going to tell me why you haven't asked Macha to go out yet whether you like it or not." Hilary said before walking towards Macha, and wrap an arm around the girl's shoulders "C'mon, just say: 'Macha, I love you. Will you go out with me?'"

"Go to hell, Tatibana." Kai growled, something dark flashing on his scarlet-red eyes, and Rei elbowed Max on the arm before turning to him.

"What on earth is going on?" the black haired boy asked "I mean, one minute Kai's behaving just like Tyson, and on the next he's himself? I'm getting confused here."

"Trust me, you're not the only one." Max replied with a small shrug, and with a sigh Rei turned to his friends, and watched as Hilary continued to smile mischievously at Kai while Macha was looking down, her cheeks red.

"Don't say you have been lying to all of us, including Macha here." Hilary started calmly "Are you not saying anything just because she's not like a model? Because if it is, let me say that's just wrong Hiwatari; Macha is a fantastic girl; she would do wonders to you."

"Shut up." Kai warned coldly, but the brunette simply ignored him.

"I mean, c'mon! Is clear for everyone to see that she likes you, and we all know you care for her." Hilary continued, looking up at the ceiling as if what she was saying was known by the whole world "So, why don't you put that stupid pride of yours aside, and actually ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"Hilary…" Macha hissed, glancing at her female by the corner of her eyes "Leave him alone; he doesn't need to say anything."

"Of course I don't need so say anything, everyone knows you're my girl!" Kai exclaimed suddenly, a grin on his face and while Macha flushed at the words, Hilary raised an eyebrow.

"Hum…if that's true, why didn't you ever say it to her?" the brown-eyed girl asked "I mean, when two people like each other and have the opportunity to be together…why haven't you talked to her, Kai?"

"Because like Macha said, she knows it." Kai grunted, crossing his arms "Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving this room. If someone dares even to think about stopping me, I will not explain my actions."

Before someone could move, Kai started walking towards the door, but before he had the time to react, it was opened. Outside, looking cold as ice, his reddish eyes emotionless, was Tyson, and he did not look happy.

"What on earth is going on? We're supposed to start training no-" Tyson was interrupted because on the same moment he was stepping inside, Kai was making his way out. In seconds, the two boys were already lying in the floor, apparently fainted.

"You know, I never thought I would live to see the day when the famous Kai would faint only by bumping into Tyson." Rei commented, and Max sweatdropped at same time both Hilary and Macha walked towards the two fainted boys.

»«»«»«

Everything had been quiet until a certain someone shouted from somewhere, and pain burst from his forehead. With a grunt Kai Hiwatari opened his eyes, and stared into a familiar white ceiling. He was feeling fine, without counting with the pain coming from his head, but a sensation of déjà vu was now washing over him.

"Oh, you're awake." a female voice said suddenly, and Kai looked to his side only to see Macha walking inside, a relieved mask on her face "How are you feeling?"

Uh-oh, he was now remembering everything, and according to his memories after that question he had smiled. How that had actually happened Kai did not know, but he was certain he did not want to do it again; his cheeks were aching just by remembering the smile. With a deep breath the coloured haired boy sit down on the mattress, and Macha walked to his side.

"Hn, I'm fine." Kai grunted in reply, and unconsciously breathed in relief when he did not feel as if a firework would burst from inside of him "What happened?" he questioned emotionlessly, and slowly Macha sit down beside him.

"Well, Tyson and you bumped into each other for some reason, and fell down the stairs." the purple haired girl explained quietly "Both of you fainted, and Hilary and I wanted to take you to the hospital, but Hiiro said it was not necessary."

"Hn, and Tyson?" Kai questioned. Did that mean he had dreamt the whole thing?

"He's still out-cold, but since you're already up I guess he'll wake up sooner or later. If not, his stomach will probably do it for him." Macha giggled at the end before looking at Kai with a small smile gracing her pale features "Are you hungry?"

"Hn, no." Kai grunted, and Macha looked down which made the coloured haired boy mentally roll his eyes "Hn, what about some hot chocolate?"

"I didn't know you like hot chocolate." Macha commented before nodding, and stand up "Very well, just give me five minutes. I need to tell the guys you're awake."

However, when the acid-blue eyed girl was to leave, Kai grabbed her wrist, and pulled her down again. It was with a surprised yelp that Macha sit down on the mattress again, before turning to Kai with a puzzled expression.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked before gazing at the red dot on Kai's forehead "Are you in pain?"

"Macha." Kai started coldly, and the young woman cringed at his cold voice "Why are you doing this?"

"What? Taking care of you?" the purple haired girl asked, and Kai looked away with a 'hn' "First of all because you're my best friend; we did change with time, but you're still my closest friend, and second…well, I care for you. Is there anything else?"

When Kai did not reply, Macha blinked, but when she was about to get up, Kai grabbed her arm. When the girl turned to him, ready to ask if wanted something else, the coloured haired boy cupped her cheeks before pressing his lips against hers.

What none of the two noticed was the door of the room opening up, and a sleepy Tyson walking inside, with a hand against his forehead. When his reddish eyed fell on the two kissing adolescents, however, all pain was forgotten, and his mouth dropped.

"What on earth is going on?"

**The End**

So, I guess I amjust going to leave you wondering if that was a dream or not. »evil laugh« Thanks for reading this!


End file.
